Screen King
}} Description Screen King Ivan and Bibbles have invited you out to a midnight movie, but the price of admission includes a strange surprise: Ivan dozes off, and you find yourself pulled into his bizarre silver screen dreams! If you can guide him through a wild mishmash of movie genres, he'll become the Screen King-- and you'll be handsomely rewarded! Stages * Screen King: Scene 1 * Screen King: Scene 1a2 * Screen King: Scene 1a3 * Screen King: Scene 1a4 * Screen King: Scene 1a5 * Screen King: Fail A * Screen King: Scene 2a * Screen King: Scene 2a2 * Screen King: Scene 2a3 * Screen King: Scene 2a4 * Screen King: Scene 2a5 * Screen King: Scene 2b * Screen King: Scene 2b2 * Screen King: Scene 2b3 * Screen King: Scene 2b4 * Screen King: Scene 2b5 * Screen King: Fail B * Screen King: Scene 3a * Screen King: Scene 3a2 * Screen King: Scene 3a3 * Screen King: Scene 3a4 * Screen King: Scene 3a5 * Screen King: Scene 3b * Screen King: Scene 3b2 * Screen King: Scene 3b3 * Screen King: Scene 3b4 * Screen King: Scene 3b5 * Screen King: Scene 3b6 * Screen King: Scene 3c * Screen King: Scene 3c2 * Screen King: Scene 3c3 * Screen King: Scene 3c4 * Screen King: Scene 3c5 * Screen King: Fail C * Screen King: Scene 4a * Screen King: Scene 4a2 * Screen King: Scene 4a3 * Screen King: Scene 4a4 * Screen King: Scene 4a5 * Screen King: Scene 4b * Screen King: Scene 4b2 * Screen King: Scene 4b3 * Screen King: Scene 4b4 * Screen King: Scene 4b5 * Screen King: Scene 4c * Screen King: Scene 4c2 * Screen King: Scene 4c3 * Screen King: Scene 4c4 * Screen King: Scene 4c5 * Screen King: Fail D * Screen King: Victory * Screen King: Victory - 2 * Screen King: Victory - 3 Contents The following items are new with Screen King: * Action Hero * Astra: Lost Film * Classic Comedian * Cutie Cowgirl * Film Strewn * Gaia Film Rating System * Ghostly Buccaneer * Her Plundering Majesty * Hollywood Dream * Hollywood Starlet * Hollywood Vixen * Interstellar Pal * Ivangelia * Lovely Diction * Milk the Cat * Modern Movie Makers * My Seeing Lass * My Sweet Murder * Princess Harmony * RefreshMAN * Rule Breaker * Scandalous Starlet's Lingerie * Sci-Fighter * SDPlus #207 Meili * SDPlus #296 Sunny Sally * SDPlus #297 Dreamy Donny * SDPlus #298 Gino the Navigator * SDPlus #299 Cookie Boots * SDPlus #300 Dref Dur Devils * Sharkzilla vs Crocodactyl * Sicilian Wiseguy * Sour Tsundere * Starstruck Posters * The Animator * The Cheers and Jeers * The Director * The Rose of Versailles * The War Sniper * Traveling Filmmaker * Very Protective Fantasy Armor * Wizard School Related Items Alchemy * Formula 1: Screen King External Links * Marketplace Listing * Announcement * The Screen King item list thread * Screen King guide thread * The Master Chance Item List thread Category:Random Item Generator Category:2011 Category:Special